


Doing Something Hot

by remanth



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, Doing something Hot, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett and Richard Castle relax after a particularly dangerous case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Hot

Kate Beckett was in heaven. Just heaven. Her last case had been a difficult one, running her, her team, and Castle ragged. It had culminated in a terrifying chase over rooftops that ended in her and Castle facing a serial killer with a gun. He’d managed to snap off a couple shots, one grazing Castle’s side before Kate had taken him down.

She’d called for the medics right away, ignoring the downed killer after one look. The bullet holes in his chest gave mute testimony to the fact that he was dead. Instead, she’d dropped to her knees next to Castle and pressed her hands to the bleeding. The guy had gotten lucky with his shot, the bullet skimming underneath the area protected by Castle’s bulletproof vest.

“You’re gonna be okay, Castle, you’ll be fine,” Kate remembered babbling, though her hands had been steady. It was like all of her brain was set on automatic except for the part that controlled her mouth. “Really, you’ll be all right.”

“I know, I’ve got you here Kate,” Castle had replied, giving her his so-familiar smirk. She’d come to love that smirk. “It hurts like hell, though.”

The medics had arrived promptly, treating Castle. He’d declined going to the hospital and they’d bandaged him up there on the roof. The graze didn’t even need stitches; it wasn’t deep but it was long. That was where all the blood had come from. And afterwards, Kate had taken him home. To their home, now that she’d moved in with him.

Castle had talked her into this, needing something relaxing and an escape for the adrenaline. And she had to admit that it was a really good idea. His skin was pressed to hers, sweat slick between them. A few drops slid down her back between her shoulder blades and Kate shivered. Castle drew her closer, pulling her into a sweet kiss. She lost herself to it, running her hands carefully over his side. It was lucky that he hadn’t been badly hurt. He was still here and they were still together.

“What are you thinking?” Castle asked, his breath feathering over her lips. “Where did you go in your head, Kate?”

“I could have lost you today,” she replied, inching closer to him. “Had he been a better shot or that lucky bullet gone deeper... It would have been the end.”

“I’m all right,” Castle said, smiling. His hand stroked down her bare back. “You were right. I’m here and we’re all right.”

Kate didn’t reply. Instead, she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He smelled of sweat and musk and the cologne he’d splashed on this morning. Though the cologne was quickly fading, disappearing as drops of sweat rolled off his skin. She took his hand, twining their fingers together deliberately.

They sat in silence then, sometimes trading kisses and sometimes letting a hand run over sweat-dampened skin. And slowly, ever so slowly, Kate relaxed and luxuriated in the heat. She felt warm, inside and out, and so did Castle beside her. After a while, their kisses turned hungrier though there was still a lazy momentum to it all. Wanting to be closer to Castle, Kate hitched herself into his lap.

“Well hello,” Castle said, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. Her thighs slipped over his legs, sweat making them a little slippery. But she had no fear; Castle wouldn’t let her fall. 

“Hi,” Kate replied, pressing a kiss to Castle’s lips. “We don’t have to go anywhere anytime soon, right? Because this right here? This is perfect?”

“Nope, nowhere to be,” Castle said, chuckling. He skimmed a hand down Kate’s side and over her hip. “We can be here as long as we like.”

“Good,” Kate replied, tilting her head to nibble and lick at the side of Castle’s neck. “Let’s make it hotter in here then.”

“Well that’s easily done,” Castle said, laughing again. He leaned forward slightly, his grip on Kate’s waist tightening. He picked up a dipper and dunked it in the bucket of water on the floor. Then, he dumped it over the coals in the little furnace. Steam hissed up and filled the sauna they were in. “There, as hot as you like.”

“Perfect,” Kate said, moving down to lick over his collarbone. “I have plans for you.”

“I’m all yours, Kate,” Castle vowed, cupping her chin and tilting her head up until their eyes met. “Now and always.”


End file.
